


Dare To Dream

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome was wished away by her mother, and cause of that she is taken by the Goblin King. But the Goblin kings takes an interest in Kagome, an interest she wasn't expecting. Kagome doesn't want to be there...and since she is old enough to know what is going on she wants out,. Jareth gives her the chance to run the labyrinth for her own freedom. When she steps in the Labyrinth, everything changes though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> REPOSTING! XD

_**Chapter One:** _

Kagome sighed as she walked around the grounds of the shrine. It was peaceful here, and she liked it that way. Today was one of her breaks from the past, she took a week off. Kagome needed time to clear her head.

The battles were getting worse and worse, as was her relationship with her family. She was always gone, and risking her life. Her mother didn't like that at all. Her mother pleaded for her to stop going but Kagome had a duty and had to finish it. Even if doing so caused her death, she would gladly fight until her last breath.

Kagome knew the last battle was coming close, there were no more shards to gather. They had only to face Naraku before the jewel was complete.

Everything was falling into place, soon the fighting would be over and she could live a normal life. She didn't like fighting, then again not many people did. Her fighting was different than what was happening in her time though.

In fudeal era there were demons and powers she didn't know still happened. Things she wish today still had, but some she wished stayed in the past.

"Kagome!" The shout of her name made her jump out of her thoughts. She turned to see her little brother he had a worried look on his face. It seemed like he was going to talk to her in place of their mother this time. Last time she used Kagome's grandfather.

"Good Morning Souta." Kagome smiled, as she waited for him to come closer to her. He gave her a sheepish smile as he walked forward.

"Morning Sis." He chirped, but she knew it was forced, "I guess you know why I am here then?"

Nodding Kagome averted her eyes to the sky, it seemed like all her family did was lecture her now a days. Either it be how she is treated by Inuyasha in the past, or even how she comes back with injuries almost every time she comes back. There was always something setting them off.

She just couldn't understand why the didn't support her on her adventures. It was her duty to set things right. No matter what they said or did she wouldn't back down.

"I know why you are here...it doesn't mean I have to like it." Kagome told him bluntly, and winced at her town when he flinched.

Taking a deep breath Kagome ran a hand threw her loose hair, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you...It's just...ugg" She didn't know what to do anymore. She loved her family, and wanted to stop fighting but they just didn't seem to understand no matter how many times she tells them.

Souta looked down at the ground, "I know...I just...I want you to know that I want you to stay." He paused, as if afraid to continue, " I don't like seeing you come back injured...what if you don't come back next time?"

Kagome leaned down so she was eye to eye with her little brother, "You know I love you...don't you Souta?"

Souta nodded, eyes downcast, "I know, it still doesn't mean I have to like it. I love you. I don't like seeing you hurt." He said it softly, and gave her a hug face buried into her hair as he tried to hold his tears back.

"Then trust me." She rubbed his back soothingly. Kagome gave him a squeeze then let go, looking at him in the eyes, "Trust me ok. I know what I am doing...alright?"

He nodded sadly, "I will...but..." He paused, and sighed, "I trust you."

Smiling Kagome ruffled his hair, "Good. Now why don't you go practice your soccer. I think I am going to go inside for a bit." She gave him one last smile before she made her way to the house and into her room.

She needed some time alone and think. Reaching her room Kagome opened then closed the door, before she sat down at her desk and picked up one of her books. She loved it. It was a gift from her father before he passed away. It was a small red book, with gold like stitching on it spelling,  _'Labyrinth_ ' There was no authors name.

She silently flipped threw the pages. It held so many happy memories. Kagome used to carry it around with her everywhere. It was something she loved dearly. It was the last gift from her father. It would forever be special.

Hearing a Knock on the door, she sighed, "Come in." She knew who it was. Her mother. It was time for another fight.

Hearing the door open she didn't take her eyes from the book, she didn't want to talk to her. She did something low, her own mother sent her little brother on her in hopes to get her to stay.

"Kagome." Her mother sighed, disappointment clearly evident. This made Kagome hold the book tighter, holding her anger in.

"What do you want?" Kagome growled, eyes narrowed as she tried to continue reading the book in her hands. She was going to keep her anger in. She didn't want to fight with her mother anymore. It was tiring.

"To talk." Was the only thing her mother gave her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes further, before bluntly saying, "Then talk"

"I was hoping you had changed your mind about going back...but from the looks of it...you haven't." the words came out with anger behind them, causeing Kagoem to glare at her mother before turning back to the book.

"So? It isn't any of your buisness!"

Her mothers temper was worse then hers, and she growled, "I have every right to know. I'm your mother!"

"You aren't acting much like one latley!" Kagome growled back, and it was ture. All her mother cared about as of late was if she was going back or not. Nothing else.

"I have done no such thing..." Kagome continuted to ignore her, as her mother continuted to yell. She consintated on the words of the book.

"Are you listening to me?" Her mother yelled, but Kagome continued to look down at the printing on the page, but before she could react the book was torn from her hands.

"Is the book so interesting that you are ignoring me." Her mother flipped threw the book, reading some clips of it, before she threw it on the bed.

"Now that I have your attention are you going to listen.." her mother sighed, eyes closing, "I want you to leave all your advetures behind. They aren't real now adays. All the fairytale things you have started reading...looking up since you fell down the well...its unhealthy."

"Its not unhealthy." Kagome snapped, standing up and yelling full out at her mother, "All the books I have are based on truth. They are ALL base on TRUTH!"

Her mother had her hands on her hims, before glancing down at the book she flipped threw before throwing it on the bed, "Really now?"

Kagome nodded, still standing her ground.

"If that is the case then you won't mind me doing this!" her mother spat back, grabbing the book off the bed flipping threw it. Kagome stood still, look at her mother wondering what she was going to do. That was the only book she owned that wasn't based on a legend she heard in Feudal era.

She watched her mom stop flipping pages after a couple seconds before glaring at her, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away." Her mothers voice echoed threw the house, the wind picking up as she spat the last words out, "RIGHT NOW!" The wind picked up even more then everything faded black, as she felt arms around her waist. Kagome looked around panicked, not knowing what was happening.

The last thing she saw was blonde hair and mismatched eyes surrounded by orange sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kagome broke out of the arms around her waist, blue eyes wide as she took in the form in-front of her. There in front her was a man, he wore something that would be considered outdated now a days, spandex type pants, black boots, and a black dress type shirt with a black cape that flowed around him. He had blonde hair that was a messy but neat type look, but went well with him.

She heard him chuckle as she took him in, his mismatched eyes looked at her with a calculating look, "Well, this is interesting." He was looking her over, he seemed to not know what to make of her.

Taking a breath Kagome stood up strait and looked him square in the eyes, "And what is it that you find interesting, might I ask?" She was gonna be polite, maybe this way she could find a way to get back home. She knew her mother didn't mean to be so harsh, she was just at wits end with her.

He took a couple steps forward still looking at her as he semi circled her, "I find it interesting that I have such an old child wished away." the man frowned, as he looked her in the eyes as he put his gloved hand on his chin, tipping is head to the side in wonder, " _Such a pity._ "

Kagome glared at him, "What is 'Such a pity'" It came out more snappy then she intended but something about him set her off. Like she should be on guard around him. The air he held just put her on edge, like she was waiting for something to happen but she couldn't figure out what it was.

He glanced her over a smirk on his face, "That someone your age to be wished away." He paused, looking her in the eyes, "It is something that doesn't happen often."

Frowning Kagome pursed her lips together, "What do you mean my age?" She wasn't that old, she was still in her teens.

"I mean, that someone older than courting age is wished away." The way he said courting age made Kagome straiten her back, and glare at him.

"I goaded my mother into by accident." Kaogme informed him, keeping her eyes on him. Watching his every movement.

Jareth eyed the woman in front of him, "really? How did you do that?" He was very curious, it wasn't everyday something like this happened.

"Yes..."Kagome paused, sighing as she took a deep breath, "She doesn't believe that all Folk Lore and myths are based on truth. So she decided to prove me wrong."

Jareth chuckled, "I see. That is why she didn't want to run the Labyrinth. She didn't believe it was actually happening." He saw hurt flash in her eyes, before disappearing. She was good at keeping her emotions in check, at least a little bit.

"She kept on muttering on how it was a trick, and I should go away." Jareth informer her, he had felt bad for the young woman.

Kagome sighed, "So what are you going to do now?" It never said in books what really happened to children that were wished away.

"Hmmm" was the only answer she go in return as the stood in silence, before she looked at a chuckling Jareth.

He gave her a smirk, "How about I make you a deal." He started, glancing over the young woman that stood before him. He rarely made deals with people, but she could prove to be interesting. There was something, he could feel it, that was different about this girl. He wanted to figure it out, and what better way then to get her to play his game.

"A deal?" Kagome inquired skeptically, she didn't know if she could trust him. By the look in his eyes she was getting the felling not to trust him.

Nodding Jareth waved his hand, a clock with thirteen numbers appeared before them both. Kagome stared at it in wonder waiting for him to continue talking. He was up to something it would seem, and from the look on his face it didn't look good.

Gesturing to the clock he spoke, "Yes a deal. If you make it through my Labyrinth to my Castle before the time runs out on this clock, you may have your freedom." He smirked at her as she gave him an apprehensive look.

"Meaning..."Kagome started, looking the clock over, "I have thirteen hours to finish." Looking at the grinning man, she frowned. It didn't sound that hard, but then again. She glanced towards the castle, it could take that long if she took a wrong turn in the stone like maze.

"That is correct Little Dove." He answered, smirk still in place as he took her chin and tilted it up. His mismatched eyes looked into her own. His eyes drew Kagome in but quickly shook it off, and glared at him once again before swatting his had away.

Chuckling Jareth stepped back, "Are you up to playing my game, Little Dove?" He hoped she did, it would give him a change to figure out what drew him to her.

"It is the only way I am going to get home, do you really have to ask that question." Kagome snipped, she took a step back as she did so.

Jareth Gave a toothy grin, "Then your time starts now." He started to walk backwards from here. His form becoming transparent, "Just know that it isn't an easy rode." With that he disappeared from site leaving only glitter like dust behind.

 _I wish you luck_ whispered threw the air as Kagome continued to stair at the empty spot that once held the Goblin King, it seemed her time had started then. Taking a deep breath she sighed, it seemed like it always happened to her, but then again she did provoke her mother.

Running a hand over face she sighed, "Well, I guess I shouldn't waste any time then. I have thirteen hours." She looked out towards the labyrinth, it was long, and probably had lots of obstacles before she would reach the castle that resided in the middle.

Looking out at her goal, the castle, she started her way there with a determined look on her face. She would make it, Kagome had something far to important to finish and she couldn't be stuck here just because she couldn't find her way somewhere in a certain amount of time.

She couldn't loose. Kagome couldn't risk it.

She HAD to make it.

Kagome's eyes shinned brightly with fire as she made her way down to the gates. They stood high, showing all where to enter. All she had to do was find out how to get in. There wasn't any nobs, there had to be something you had to do to get in.

Finding it would be the problem.

Kagome looked at the Labyrinth in awe, it was something. She had never seen something so magnificent, and surrounded by magic.

"Beautiful." Kagome whispered, eyes never leaving the gates that were closed. She shook herself out of it and glanced around. She needed to find away in.

Looking around she tried to find away to figure out how to enter the closed of Labyrinth. She knew by the feeling in the air, that there was magic surrounding it.

"Where to start" She muttered to herself, as she looked around to find something that could direct her in the right direction.

Looking around she heard something, it was...a Goblin? From the look of it that is what it seemed, small weird looking thing that reminded her of Jaken, Sesshoumaru's attendant/little follower.

She approached the figure slowly, he was muttering to himself. She chuckled at this, it seemed he wasn't found of being in the garden.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, looking at the Goblin who had his back turned towards her. She held back a smirk as she saw the Goblin jump and turn around. His eyes narrowed, and his spray typed bottle in his hands pointed at her.

"What?" He snapped, form tense as he looked at her. She smiled hearing his town, it reminded her of Inuyasha when he was grouchy or sulking.

"I was wondering if you could help me enter the Labyrinth?" Kagome saw him eye her now, the look of hate on his face worsening.

"You wished away a child I take it." He grumbled, as he made his way past her. He really wanted nothing to do with people who wished away children. They were all selfish to do so.

Kagome blinked, "NO I was wished away." She glanced at the Goblin as he quickly turned around, looking at her in disbelief, " I made a deal with the Goblin King."

"A deal you say?" The Goblin crackled, "What deal did you make to enter the Labyrinth?" he had a guess but he wanted her to say it for confirmation.

Smiling she hummed a reply, "If I run the Labyrinth in 13 hours I am free to go home." She glanced at the Goblin who was still eying her like she was a puzzle.

The Goblin snorted, muttering about idiot humans before looking at her,"Follow me."

He took her past a garden, and to a different set of doors that were closed, "The other doors are a decoy." The Goblin gave her a fanged smile.

"Alright. Thank You." Kagome said as the doors creaked open. She turned around and smiled at the retreating form of the Goblin.

Kagome took a deep breath before walking threw the big gates but something happened when she set foot into the Labyrinth.

She felt something go threw her body, making her eyes go wide and look around at the new scenery that surrounded her. Magic was flowing everywhere, like electricity.

That is all she felt before she blacked out, back falling against the now closed Labyrinth, locking her in words echoing in hear head.

_You have finally arrived!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Jareth sat on his fur covered bed, throwing his cape off. He didn't care where it landed; he had too much on his mind.

The day had definitely been interesting.

The image of the blue eyed human flashed through his eyes, shaking the image out of his head he frowned. There was something interesting about her, but he couldn't place it. He wanted to know why; he needed to know.

There was a calling he had when around her that he has never had before, be it human or Fae. He had the feelings of possessiveness and something else when he looked at her. Never being one for having these emotions it was infuriating to him.

Not knowing.

Only wondering.

He liked to keep things in order, not knowing something wasn't a thing he liked. He was going to figure her out by the end of this game if it was the last thing he did.

Taking a deep breath he sighed, just as he closed his eyes he felt something from the labyrinth. His mismatched eyes narrowed, and hurried to the window.

The whole underground felt it; the feeling of completion.

She couldn't be  _ **her**_?

Could she?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome groaned as she woke, her head felt heavy and throbbed from something she didn't know. It felt like something hit her in the head.

' _You're awake'_

Jumping up Kagome looked around to see she was underground in an octagon room with no doors. The walls were covered in drawings and writing she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, looking around the room, trying to find where the voice came from. It sounded so close but not at the same time.

' _I am the Labyrinth'_

Kagome sat there, brain blank, "You're _alive_!" This came out as a squeak, not prepared to have a maze that worse alive and could take, of all things!

' _That is one way to look at it.'_

Kagome could tell by the tone it was amused, she couldn't tell if it was male or female though. Then again, did a labyrinth have a gender?

' _I have been waiting for you….for such a long long time.'_

Furrowing her brow, she stood up, "Waiting for me? Why?" This place kept getting weirder and weirder by the minute. She really wanted to go home now; her life was already crazy enough.

' _You will see soon….I don't want to spoil the surprise.'_

"Surprise…..I don't want a surprise…all I want to do is go home!" Kagome yelled, eyes narrowed which soon turned to surprised eyes at the tone the labyrinth used next. A tone filled with anger.

' _This is your home now….You will not make it to the castle in time…..I will make sure of it.'_ There was a couple second pause before it continued,  _'Have fun finding your way, but one thing is sure. You will never leave here…'_

The voice faded leaving Kagome along and confused and wondering, 'Why am I so special? Can't I just me normal for once?'

With this last thought she sighed and started down the labyrinth to make her way deeper in and to the Castle. The first part looked like it was had too many turns. She chose a random way, hoping it would be the right way.

It felt like she was walking forever until she came upon a small silver, and alive, thing in her path.

"Are you alright?" Kagome picked up the little thing and her eyes widened as she got a closer look at the little creature. It looked like a…fairy!

The little fairy looked up at her, she had long silver hair that went past her knees, white shimmering skin which was covered with vines over the privet areas, see-through clear wings that were the length of her body, and had bright sliver eyes.

The fairy looked at Kagome with wide eyes before giving a small nod and smile lit her face.

"That's good…..I hope you don't' mind a question though." Kagome paused watching the fairy tilt her head to the side in curiosity, "do you know the way through the Labyrinth…or at least some of the way?"

The fairy gave a shake of her head, saying no.

Kagome sighed, "Thank you anyway." She went to put the fairy down but instead it flew and landed on her head.

Blinking Kagome gave a small laugh, "I guess this means you want to go with me then?" The fairy gave a nod and a bright smile on her face which Kagome returned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome sighed as she looked around, everything was the same. Every way she went it changed, it seemed like the Labyrinth wanted her to say where she was and not leave.

Glancing around, she stopped, running her hands over the Labyrinth walls. She could hear her, the labyrinth, shifting when she ran her fingers across the smooth stones.

"It seems you don't want me to find my way out...do you?" Kagome asked softly, as she gave another sigh and let her hand fall to her side. Feeling a tug on her hair Kagome looked at the little fairy, which gave her a small smile, but had a worried look on her face.

"Its fine...I'm fine." Kagome told the little fairy, and continued on her way down the turns of the labyrinth. She looked to the sky; it was orange, like how it was when she arrived.

"You know, little fairy, it is nice here, but I would like to find my way out of here." Kagome said, as she took another wrong turn. She had been doing so for the last five to ten minutes.

The fairy gave her a look, before pointing forward with her tiny finger from her little perch on Kagome's shoulder.

Sighing Kagome started forward, "Hai Hai." She continued on, listening for any movement in the labyrinth as she went.

So far the only life she had met in the Labyrinth was the labyrinth itself and the fairy. She hoped she would meet more, but at the same time she didn't.

Glancing around Kagome turned and took another left in the maze; so far she had taken mostly lefts. All the left turns showed more life than anything so she figured go towards the place where there is life. There was probably more life in the castle then the labyrinth….she hoped.

If she was wrong it wasn't like she couldn't come up with a new game plan, which she probably is going to have to come up with soon.

It wasn't too long before Kagome sighed, and took a seat on the ground her head against the wall, no matter what way she went she ended back at the same spot. Looking down in her lap she saw her little fairy that had been with her from the beginning, but now there were more around her.

"Why are you following me?" Kagome whispered to them, they just gave her smiles and flew around her and sat beside her or on her. Looking up Kagome sighed, "I guess none of you are going to answer me..."

Today wasn't her day. First her mother wished her away, now she was running the Labyrinth for her freedom. The Labyrinth, she was running, happened to be alive and didn't want her to leave, along with the fairies that seemed to follow her around everywhere.

 _'A little brake won't hurt_ me' Kagome thought as she thought back to her time at home. She really shouldn't have made her mom so mad. She shouldn't have been so disobedient.

Feeling something touch her face Kagome smiled at the fairy that was fluttering by her face that had a hand on her cheek, worry was in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Kagome told the fairy, it seemed like they had a connection to her. Seeing them smile at her one put her hand on her neck and opened her mouth. Kagome heard something but didn't know what. The fairy did it again then pointed at her.

Something clicked in her head, "Sing?" Kagome asked, and the little fairies around her buzzed in excitement, the fairy pointed at Kagome who looked at them wide eyed, "You want me to sing?"

All the little fairies nodded, as Kagome looked at them wondering why they would want her to do that. Kagome thought for a moment. She didn't really remember any songs; there was the one she remembered from somewhere. Her grandmother used to sing it for her. She said it was a song for the 'chosen one', whatever that meant.

"All right. I don't understand why you want me to sing...but I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kagome grumbled as she thought about the lyrics.

Sighing Kagome opened her eyes, and started to hum. The humming was soft and slow; it carried threw the labyrinth for all to hear her, the soft and sad music catching everyone's attention.

_Angel white of labyrinth blue_ _  
_ _Do you see me as I see you?_ _  
_ _Soft darkened eyes_ _  
_ _haunted by dreamless sleep_ _  
_ _Is it your ghost I see in the mirror?_ _  
_ _Reach out to touch me_ _  
_ _dearest dream of mine_ _  
_ _Open your eyes, say you're alright_ _  
_ _The glass shatters at the softest touch_ _  
_ _Is there a soul beyond the shards?_

The goblins had stopped what they were doing to listen to the sound of the voice as did all the other subjects of the Goblin Kingdom. It floated through every corner till it reached the King himself who was looking in his crystal.

_Warm tears sting my eyes_ _  
_ _As all of these sweet memories_ _  
_ _flood back to me_ _  
_ _Reminiscing now_ _  
_ _The sun will set beyond_ _  
_ _the cruel mountain range_ _  
_ _I'll still be here_ _  
_ _(it's dark now without your light)_ _  
_ _Begging your heart to beat_ _  
_ _(sweet defiled angel, open your eyes)_ _  
_ _My existence is not the same_ _  
_ _(believe in me)_ _  
_ _Without you here..._ _  
_ _(believe that I love you)_

He continued to look in the crystal, and he sighed, "I wonder if what I felt was right." He murmured to himself as he listened to the song float everywhere. If what he felt when she walked into the labyrinth was true...the game they were playing could change.

_You shut your eyes_ _  
_ _and gave in to that light_ _  
_ _A beauty frozen in eternal night_ _  
_ _just when I realized the_ _  
_ _error of my ways_ _  
_ _you slipped between my fingertips_ _  
_ _I was a fool, I was stuck in such bliss_ _  
_ _Wish I could grant, you your first kiss_ _  
_ _Sorrow only grows if I try to forget_ _  
_ _you're an eternal part of me_

Jareth watched threw the crystal as she sang, the fairies around her listening to her with their eyes closed. It seems things she kept doing was pointing her to be what he hoped for, for a long time.

His Queen had come.

_A sweet lullaby_ _  
_ _Clasping my fragile heart_ _  
_ _and whispering your name_ _  
_ _Soft embrace in my sleep_ _  
_ _Is this a dream or is it_ _  
_ _Yet another nightmare of thee_ _  
_ _Don't let this end_ _  
_ _(it's cold now without your touch)_ _  
_ _Wait on the other side_ _  
_ _(my beautiful angel, rest in peace)_ _  
_ _And I will slumber deep_ _  
_ _(just please don't let this die)_ _  
_ _I'll see you soon.._

Watching threw the crystal he watched, he couldn't let her win. She was the queen he had been waiting for. The labyrinth had finally chosen, this Kagome woman was to be  _his_.

To be _his_  Queen.

To be _ **His**_ Love.

She was going to be the _ **Goblin Queen.**_

_I'll see you soon….._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Jareth sat on his thrown, his ridding crop in his hands as he tapped it on his boot in a thinking manor. He didn't know what to go about approaching the woman, Kagome.

The Labyrinth had choosing her as his. He knew that. The whole Underground felt the shifting of the Labyrinth. They felt her enter it, and felt how everything was completed.

Jareth had a feeling many of the royals…his parents even, would show up to find out what the disturbance was just to make sure it was what they thought it was. Many knew that the shift could mean a couple of things, but one being the Goblin Queen had come.

The first way a disturbance could happen would be if he died, the second he was beaten in the Labyrinth, which hasn't ever happened….so far. The other and last reason the Labyrinth would shift…would be because a Queen was found.

Jareth knew what the shift meant…but it was hard to process. After so many years alone, waiting for her to arrive, wishing for her to arrive and when he finally gave up home to find her, she arrived.

It was hard to grasp, that she, Kagome, His queen was here. She was here and within his grasp. His queen was in his...no their kingdom.

A smirk slowly came to Jareth's face as he thought of it, but quickly turned to a frown. He knew his queen was there….but she wasn't his yet. She could reject him.

She could reject the Labyrinth.

His eyes narrowed at that thought, he would have to find a way to 'woo' her. That or make sure she didn't win.

The Labyrinth and the ones who lived in the Labyrinth would help her win, even if it was unintentionally done. It would still happen.

Jareth couldn't let it though.

She was within reach and he wasn't going to let her escape that easy.

To him this was more than a game…..and it seems he better show her that.

But how!

The scowl on the Goblin Kings face deepened as he thought, His queen was so close and he could do anything. It was infuriating.

It looks like he had a plane to think up.

Sighing He ran a hand over his face and summoned a crystal trying to think up ways to 'woo' his queen and make her fall in love with him enough to stay in the underground forever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome sighed as she took another wrong turn, it seemed like the Labyrinth was really trying to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. She kept ending back at almost the same spot!

Huffing Kagome muttered, "You are a very evil Labyrinth…"

After saying that, the next thing Kagome knew was the floor beneath her opening, and swallowing her up. The fairy that she was with looked at her and was about to follow before the floor closed up again.

Kagome bit her lip to keep her from screaming form the drop, and gave a relived sigh when she landed on grass.

Blinking Kagome slowly got up, "NOW, where did you send me you silly Labyrinth!"

' _I sent you somewhere to think…somewhere where you can see the beauty of what the underground could offer you.'_

Jumping at the sound of the voice Kagome turned around to see a little girl, her eyes were red, and her hair just as gold as the sun. She wore a smile blue sundress and no shoes, across the face of the little girl was jagged black markings, tribal markings Kagome guessed but she wasn't too sure.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, but she already had a feeling she knew. There tone of voice the girl had was the same as the Labyrinth she heard when she first arrived.

The girl smiled slowly,  _'You know who I am….'the_  girl tilted her head to the side, ' _There is no denying that you don't feel the connection we share.'_

Kagome didn't understand, "Connection? What connection?"

The little girl looked at Kagome silently for a moment,  _'The connection that makes you feel complete now that you are here….the whole Underground felt it.'_

Kagome frowned still not understanding why she was so special. She just wanted to be normal, was that too much to ask, to have a normal _ **HUMAN**_  life!

' _You are meant to be here….I have waited for a long time.'_ The girl, the Labyrinth, Kagome mentally reminded herself started to say,  _' I chose you a long time ago. The soul that would be pure, but could fight. A soul that would help us, the underground, Me, the Labyrinth grow to what it should be.'_

"Why me though…I am not that…" She didn't finished what she was saying before the girl, the Labyrinth appeared in front of her.

' _YOU are those things; you made me mad before…'_  Red tinged the cheeks of the girl,  _'You talked about leaving…..wanting to leave here….leave me!"_

Kagome could hear the hurt and disappear in the Labyrinths voice and felt a twinge in her heart. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she still wanted to go home!

This place wasn't that.

Home was where her flesh and blood was.

Home was here Inuyasha and the rest of her friends were.

That was home.

With People she loved and would sacrifice everything for.

' _You mad me soooo mad…'_  the Labyrinth looked down,  _' I yelled, and didn't tell you what I meant. I didn't get to tell you why I wanted you to stay. What I chose you for.'_

Looking up the Labyrinth sighed and averted her eyes from Kagome,  _'since I got mad…..i wanted to show you that this place isn't all bad.'_

Pausing the girl turned to look off in the distance _, 'I wanted to show you as the Goblin Queen, what you could have. What I am offering to you!'_

Kagome looked at the girl wide eyed,  _ **"QUEEN!"**_

The Labyrinth smiled widely,  _'Yes, You are the one I choose for Jareth. His chosen. His queen. His love. One who compliments him…one who compliments me!'_

After this said Kagome knew no more and blacked out, her thoughts swirling that she was choosing to be wed, that she was to be queen, and that the girl was the Labyrinth she was to run to win her freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five:** _

Kagome woke up with a groan, her head hurt slightly as she sat up. What was she doing before she blacked out? The memories of her talk with the Labyrinth flashed through her brain as she quickly looked around until she found what she was looking for.

The Labyrinth in human form.

"You're awake..." the little girl whispered eyes down cast as she stood up from the grass that surrounded the two of them.

Kagome looked at the humanoid Labyrinth before sighed and softly asking, "What is it you want with me? Why me out of all the people in the world..." Kagome paused eyes downcast at the soft grass she was sitting on, "..I just want a normal life...normal.."

The Labyrinth gave her a blank look before looking up to the star like sky, "I picked you for many factors. You have what I want in a Queen...and you are what the Goblin King needs for a companion and lover." The little girl paused, "You have attributes that most don't have now a days. You are special...you are the only one to be Queen of the Goblins."

"How did you know I was those things just by stepping through the gates of the Labyrinth...your walls?" Kagome questioned, she didn't understand how it knew she would be a good Queen.

The Labyrinth smiled, "Every person who enters through my gates have their soul, personality, and very essence read. It helps to see if a Labyrinth runner is sincere on wanting the child back." There was a pause and a sigh, "Sometimes the runner just wants the child back so they can be a slave...or something else not suitable for a child...that is why the readings are in place."

Kagome could understand the readings, it was a rather interesting thing to do and Kagome was glade that the children wished away were safe from abusers and wouldn't go back if that was the case of the guardians of the children.

"So when you did this reading, I was chosen? How does this work with the Goblin King?" She was curious, she didn't know how she was a chosen one for the King she wanted to understand.

"With the Goblin King, it is different...You are his chosen, but even if you were his chosen it didn't mean I would have excepted you as my Queen." Kagome looked at the Labyrinth questionably, as it continued, "You may have had Queen as your title, but you wouldn't have truly been Queen."

"I don't understand?" Kagome said, eyes shinning with confusion.

Taking a deep breath the Labyrinth looked at Kagome, "When a Fae, or the Goblin Kings kind find one they are Destined to be with. There soul and magic bond, they only want to be with that significant one...but there are times when a Fae falls in love and doesn't want to uphold the Fae bond."

Kagome listened carefully, interested in this new information, "When a Fae finds their bonded it is something to be overjoyed because it doesn't happen all that often. But there are times when a Fae rejects the bond because they have someone else in their life. At times like those the one bonded to the Fae is put in the same proximity as the Dominate Fae...this way their magic can still interact even if the bond wasn't all the way excepted."

Kagome's mind was swimming with the information, "So...are you saying I am more than a chosen one for the Labyrith, but I am a Fea bonded to the Goblin King?"

The Labyrinth nodded.

Kagome frowned, "Then how is it he didn't know that?" He had met her already but didn't say anything about a bond to him.

The Labyrinth sighed, "That is the tricky thing about Fae bonds. One is drawn to the others bonded, but only know one-hundred percent sure about the bond when there is skin to skin touch."

Kaogme understood now, he never touched her with his bare skin. He was wearing leather gloves.

"That makes a lot of sense...but" Kagome looked at the Labyrinth, "It doesn't mean I except my part. I will win and go home."

There was silence before the Labyrinth stood up, "Then I will stop you at every turn.." then she was alone in the clearing.

Looking around she sighed,  _'Now where do I go from here? I have no clue where I am!'_

Jareth didn't know what to make of the woman that was destined for him. He knew that she was to be his...but he would have to find out for sure as soon as possible.

But that didn't dismiss the fact that his woman was like any woman he has met before.

She puzzled him.

This woman did things he didn't expect, said things not what he guessed she would say.

He was usually able to read people fairly easy, so why was she so different!

"Show me Kagome." The name was foreign but he could help but like the way it sounded on his lips.

The crystal lite up as images started to form, she was deeper in the Labyrinth than most people ever get. He had a feeling the Labyrinth it's self was why it happened.

It was trying to trap her.

' _In all do time, you will be mine.'_ Jareth thought eyes on the crystal that showed the young Asian woman.

He had been waiting for her for centuries, he could wait a little longer.

Time was already starting to diminish.

Her time was running lower and lower

She only had ten hours left.

_'Ten hours and she shall be **mine** '_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six:** _

Titania's eyes snapped up and looked to the sky, she felt the shift. She gently sat her tea cup down and made her way out of the flower garden.

She knew that there were only a couple of things that would make the Labyrinth shift. She had to be sure it was a good shift.

Titania prayed it was a good shift. She couldn't bear it if it was bad. The Fea Queen picked up her steps as she made her way to the council room. She knew they wouldn't have felt the shift with all the wards on the room.

Stopping in-front of the council meeting doors, she stood up strait and took a deep breath before she opened the doors and all the council looked towards her. Usually disrupting the council is prohibited, but with the Labyrinth shift she knew that it would be overlooked. At least it would be just this once.

"My Love, what is the meaning of this disruption?" The voice was of her fated, and husband the King, her Oberon.

Titania gave a shaky smile and said the one thing no one was expecting, "The Labyrinth shifted..."

Oberon looked at her eyes widening, "Your sure?" He hadn't thought this day would come. He knew Jareth was alive, he would have felt if he was dead, and he also knew Jareth was to stubborn to loose, that left one option.

A smirk graced the Kings lips, "...His Queen has arrived..." The silence in the meeting room was deafening.

Standing up the King glanced at the council, "The meeting shall be on hold for now." He quickly exited the room, grabbing his wife and Queen by the waist as he left.

The King made his way to his private quarters with his wife and shut the door, and then turned to his wife a smile on his face, "It is about time this happened."

Titania laughed, "I know what you mean. He was waited centuries for this. I am happy that is finally coming to pass." Her blue eyes were sparkling with happiness as she thought of meeting the woman that would be the Goblin Queen.

"Are you ready to leave?" Oberon asked, seeing the look of excitement on his loves face when he asked said question.

The two disappeared in a gust of gold, leaving the castle and its inhabitants behind.

Jareth glanced up and stood from his thrown seeing the golden dust start to form, as two people appeared before him.

"Jareth!" the woman smiled, as she stepped closer for him to see, "Its been too long!"

Jareth sighed as sat back in his thrown, "It is good to see you too." He paused smiling at the King and King of Fea, Oberon and Titania, "Mother...Father...I should have expected it would be you two to be the first to arrive."


	7. Chapter 7

Jareth sighed as she looked at his parents, "You felt the shift I take it." He muttered as the two nodded, both smiling.

Titania smiled at her son, "When I felt it I had to come right away. Others will probably be coming to see what the disturbance."

Jareth grounded at this, he really didn't want any more nobles in his home. Sure, he liked some of them but most were horrible.

Oberon chuckled at his son, "You will have to get used to it. They will wanting to get to know your new Queen...now where is she?"

Sighing Jareth waved his hand so one of his crystals appeared and showed the one that was to be his Queen. The High King and Queen looked into the crystal and saw the young woman they have been wanting for, for their son.

"She is rather beautiful...but is she..." Titania didn't get to finish her question when her husband cut in.

"She is running your labyrinth!"

Jareth nodded, "She is...and she has time left before she has to stay here...forever." He looked back into the crystal and let a curse loose as he saw where she was and disappeared leaving his bewildered parents behind.

* * *

Kagome muttered lowly as she tripped over something again, she really was starting to hate this labyrinth. She couldn't find her way through at all.

It was ticking her off.

She wanted to finish the stupid game and go home.

Kagome had to finish the Shikon no Tama and she knew if she was gone too lnuyasha would come looking for her. If he didn't find her he would most likely go searching for her.

That would be very...very bad.

Taking a deep breath she leaned against the dark and slightly damp stone wall, _'This is getting annoying. Everything keeps changing and I am pretty sure it is the Labyrinths doing. It really doesn't want me getting out.'_

Kagome sighed as she went down another tunnel. Everything was dark and it was making that difficult, when she was in the other part of the tunnel it had more light than the one she was in now. She couldn't' see anything, let alone anything in front of her.

As she went to take another turn she let a small scream escaped her lips as the floor below her was no more.

Not even a second later she felt arms around her waist and hot breath on her neck.

"You really should look where you are going." a voice purred in her ear as she felt a hand gently cup her cheek so she was looking into mismatched eyes.

 


End file.
